A 2nd Powerful Hero
by CappyPan
Summary: This is a cross-over type story where my OC is a saiyan in the OPM world. Other than that there is no connection to DBZ.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN One Punch Man OR Dragon Ball.**

**Prologue:**

The night sky was set a blaze as a small ship rocketed towards the desert floor. Once it impacted an 8-year-old boy stepped out. He stepped out and stretched as he looked around the area.

"_This is the planet Mom said would be safe for me. I can't do anything to attract anymore attention to myself than I already have." _The young boy thought as he began to walk the desert aimlessly.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLEEP!" A strange scorpion like humanoid screamed as he came out from the dirt in front of the boy.

"_So much for that idea."_ The young boy thought as he grinned at the monster in front of him. Sparing no time he blasted the monster with a ki blast.

"I need to find myself some shelter until I figure out my next move." He said as he began walking towards a cliff face. Finding a 'comfy' spot he decided it'd be best to sleep till morning. He would start his training tomorrow so he could handle anything else this world could throw at him.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN One Punch Man OR Dragon Ball.**

**Chapter 1**

"Who the hell are you people?!" The young saiyan asked as he dodged out of the way of man in a suit. He delivered a kick to the side of the man's head knocking him out.

"Fuck this," Another man yelled to rest, "Fire the nets!" As soon as he said this several men fire electrified nets on the boy.

"AAAHHH!" The boy screamed in pain as the electricity engulfed his young frame knocking him out. The men tied him up and threw him into the back of a black van.

When the boy woke up he could hear the screams of a girl through the walls. He looked around the room trying to figure out his situation. All he could remember was he was attacked and woke up strapped to a chair. The room he was in was pure white with several devices and tables spread around. The door to the room finally opened up and two mean in lab coats walked in.

"Ah finally awake I see." One of the men asked. He was a shorter man wearing glasses and had a clean face. The other was taller but he didn't have glasses and looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"What the hell do you want from me?" The boy asked as the first man wrote something down on a clipboard.

"What's your name?" The second man asked getting to close for comfort. Noticing the boy wasn't going to give him anything without 'incentive'.

"Do you think showing him the girl will make him talk?" The first man asked looking up from whatever he was writing.

"Yes I do." The taller man said standing straight and going to a phone on one of the tables, "Bring in the girl. Yes, yes I understand."

"And?" The first man asked as his partner walked back over.

"We are going to bring him into her testing room." The taller man said with an evil grin. "We get to test them together." Without skipping a beat the short man stuck a needle into the boy's neck making him go unconscious.

He awoke in yet any chair in anther white room. The only noticeable difference was the fact that a girl around his age was in a chair across from him. She had green hair and looked as if she had better days. Tears streaked her face and her body was connected by wires on her head to a large computer to her left.

"Hey girl!" The boy yelled startling her. She clearly didn't know he was there at first, "What is this place?"

"I don't know," She had trouble talking through sobs, "But all they do is do horrible tests day in and day out." She had obviously been here for a while.

"My name's Dive," He said calmly smiling at her, "What's yours?" His calm voice seemed to help calm her down.

"It's Tatsumaki," She said still shaking, "I'm 8-years-old."

"Really? You're the same age as me." Dive smiled while he said this.

"Do you think anyone is coming to help us?" Tatsumaki asked. Her eyes looked hopeless.

"Yeah," Dive said, his face much more serious than before, "I'm going to get us out of here." She seemed to get a slight sparkle in her eye before it was all but extinguished.

"How do you plan to do that? I've tried breaking these with my ESP but they seem too strong." Tatsumaki explained. She had a good point. He wasn't able to break from the restraints as easily as he should have been able to. Either they were near indestructible for them or the have something that can nullify their strength.

"Trust me," He whispered to her, "I will figure out a way out of here. But for now pretend like this conversation never happened ok?" She nodded in agreement, determination clear in her eyes.

"Hello my little friends!" A scientist exclaimed as he walked through the door. "Are you ready for some exciting tests?" The man was obviously insane, from the way he spoke to the look in his eyes.

He leaned close to Dive's face to study it. This only lead him to getting Dive's forehead slammed into his nose. The man fell onto his back, his nose was broken and he was lights out. Dive spit on him before leaning his head back into his chair. Several guards ran in as well as a new scientist. The guards picked the unconscious up and carried him out of the room.

"You're going to regret that little boy." The scientist said with a malicious grin. Dive didn't even blink, he just stared the man down. If looks could kill the look he was giving the scientist would of vaporized him.

"I just recommend not getting in my face." Dive said smirking, though he was clearly not joking.

"Oh don't you worry," The scientist began to talk around his chair, "I can fix that problem." He began to strap a helmet of sorts onto Dives head. Dive's face didn't change at all.

"Let's start you off on the same level as the girl," The scientist said as he walked over to a console, "This should shut you up." As the scientist turn one of the dials Dive could feel pain run through his head. It wasn't something that would get a reaction out of him, but he would have preferred something else.

"Oh so you can handle what the girl can't huh? Interesting." The scientist began to turn the dial up even higher. Dive clenched his teeth not willing to give the man what he wanted. This only prompted the man to turn it up even higher.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Dive screamed as he back arched from the pain. It was like nothing he ever felt before. Not even his father's training hurt this much. Tatsumaki could only watch, shocked by just how much he could handle before giving in.

"That should be enough for now." The scientist stated as he turned off the machine. "Have you learned you place yet?" He got right in Dive's face when he spoke those words.

"Sure haven't," Dive said smiling at the disbelief on the man's face, "If you think I would give in on something that easy you're even dumber than you look." He spit in the scientist's face. Dive received a back hand across his face causing his lip to bleed. Tatsumaki couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. How could someone so young be so defiant after going through that. Maybe he really could get them out of here.

"Now it's your turn girly." The scientist said turning to Tatsumaki. He smile even more maliciously as he strapped on her helmet. Fear over took her as she prepared for the pain she was about to be delivered. Dive raised him hand slightly and shot a wire off her helmet with a small kill blast. With the scientist walking towards the console he didn't notice. Dive sighed in relief that he didn't notice it.

"_**Pretend it hurts like it normally would." **_Dive whispered to her. Tatsumaki nodded her head happy that he caused the helmet not to work. Tatsumaki screamed in 'pain' when she saw the scientist turn the dials on the console. Dive was glad she understood what he had said. The scientist laughed maniacally as he heard her screams.

"You may not be able to take as much as him but the tests on you are still more fun." The scientist told them. He obviously enjoyed the pain he put the two young children through. This went on for hours, with Dive being defiant the entire time and Tatsumaki faking her outer pain. On the inside she was hurting because of the treatment Dive was getting even though he only had good intentions

"_Maybe he's being that way to keep their minds off me." _Tatsumaki thoughts made her happy. Even though Dive was being put through unimaginable pain he was still thinking of her well being. He only just met her and yet he's protecting her like they've been friends for years. He may act like a jerk but he certainly wasn't one. Not towards her at least, the scientists were a different story. He clearly had no intentions of giving in to them.

"_I'm going to kill everyone scientist here when we get free." _Dive grinned at the thought of payback. His Saiyan blood was begging for the chance to wreak havoc. He couldn't wait for their chance to escape. The only problem was how they would.

"This concludes your tests for today." The scientist told them a hint of disappointment in his words, "The guards will lead you to your cells." He began walking out as a handful of guards with stun batons walked in. They snatched them both out of their chairs and led them in two different directions in the hall.

This daily routine went on for months. Dive had finally given into the pain a month into his tests. It was understandable being as he got far worse tests than she did. It didn't seem to change his outlook on her though. He still got upset when they tested on her. They had caught on to his attempts of breaking her helmet. They were not pleased and his tests increased in severity. Tatsumaki couldn't stand watching Dive go through the pain he endured for her sake. It hurt her heart watching how he was willing to go to such lengths just to protect someone he barely knew. He only knew her name and that she was an esper.

Then one day a monster they were testing on escaped and wreaked havoc through out the facility. A hero named Blast came in and saved them. He told them not to always expect someone else to help you. After that Dive said his goodbyes to Tatsumaki, wishing her luck and telling her to stay out of trouble, he went back to where ever they had grabbed him from.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN One Punch Man OR Dragon Ball.**

**Chapter 2:**

Dive had gone back to his training after his 'testing'. He increased the difficulty of his training to ensure that something like that would never happen again. He still thinks of Tatsumaki from time to time. He hoped that she was safe and doing fine on her own. Years later Dive was fighting some kind of giant dinosaur like monster.

"What's wrong 'Hero'?" The monster asked Dive as he swung at him, "I'm nearly indestructible! You'll never be able to defeat me with attacks like that!"

"Shut the fuck up you oversized lizard!" Dive yelled at said 'oversized lizard'. This clearly made the monster furious as it's attacks increased in severity. Not that it bothered Dive, he dodged every attack gracefully. Both Dive and the monster looked up with they heard a plane flying close above them. They watched it drop something out of the back that was coming straight for them.

"What the hell is that?" Dive said trying to figure out what the small object was. He noticed it starting glowing green as some kind of fabric flew off of it. "There's no way!" Dive exclaimed as remembered that green glow of Tatsumaki's powers.

"_Who's dumb enough to fight a Dragon level threat by themselves." _Tatsumaki trying to figure out who the hooded man was in front of the monster she was tasked with killing. She could easily take on the monster but she was worried that this random person would be killed.

"Hey Tatsumaki remember me?!" Dive yelled in her direction. "I was with you in the facility!" Dive was smiling at the fact that she had managed to get a life after that experience they shared.

"Dive?!" Tatsumaki said stopping just above them, "Is that really you?" Tatsumaki couldn't believe what she had heard. She could feel happiness in her chest, a feeling she hadn't had for someone else in years.

"Don't ignore me!" The monster yelled as he swung at Dive. He was surprise he didn't hit the strange man. He wasn't even looking at him! Tatsumaki and Dive both faced the monster, obviously angry that it had interrupted them.

"It doesn't matter if there are two of you now," The monster explained, "A meteor is about the only way you can kill me!"

"I can handle that." Tatsumaki stated nonchalantly as she raised her hand into the air and began to glow green again, "Try again in 3,000,000 years." The meteor only left a crater and the bones of the monster.

"Wow! You got really strong didn't you Tatsumaki!" Dive told her impressed she was strong enough to pull a meteor from space like that. Her powers had gotten much stronger since he last seen her. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine," Tatsumaki was having trouble keep herself from hugging Dive, "More importantly where have you been all these years? I expected you to have become a professional hero."

"I've been training out here this entire time," He explained, "and what do you mean a professional hero?" He was honestly confused on what she meant.

"I guess you wouldn't know living out here." She stated in disbelief at the fact that he's been dealing with the monsters out here for years. "Why don't you come back with me and we can get you signed up with the Hero Association."

"Sounds like a plan," Dive told her, "I'm tired of this place anyways."

"Well the plane can't land here so I'll have to carry you up to it." Tatsumaki explained preparing to pick him up.

"No need," Dive said as he floated up towards her, "I can fly just fine." Tatsumaki was shocked but she decided not to push the subject. They began flying up to the be picked up by the plane.

"Miss Tornado may I ask who is this man?" One of the association staff asked her. He didn't understand why this random man flew onto the plane with her.

"He's an old friend that I haven't seen since I was a kid." She explained clearly irritated at the question, "I'm bringing him back to HQ to become a hero." The association member just nodded in agreement not wanting to have an early death. For some reason he had the same feeling he got from talking to Tatsumaki from the man next to her. His entire being was screaming not to mess with him, and he would be damned if he did.

The two friends talked as they made their way back to HQ. Each explaining what they had been doing all these years. Tatsumaki was shocked at the things Dive put himself through just to avoid anything like the facility from happening again. He was impressed at her accomplishments, she was S-Class rank 2 for gods sake. She was just below the man that saved them.

When they arrived at the HQ she led Dive to the registration desk so he could take his test. He happened to be lucky and they were testing today. The association member led him to the locker room so he could change into the training shorts. When testing began it was pretty much a competition between him and a bald man that happen to be there. The rest of the would be heroes were less determined to become heroes watching the two monsters break record after record. After the physical exam they and to take a writing test. The bald man seemed to be panicking but Dive knew he was fine. He may have lived in the desert but he was by no means stupid. After the writing test, during which the bald main pissed off the hero in charge of us, Dive walked back out to try and find Tatsumaki. He didn't see her in the physical exam room so he decided to walk around the HQ. He figured he'd probably be yelled at but fuck it. During his exploration he found a cafeteria, and gym and a some kind of meeting room. He would have keep exploring but he got scolded by an association staff member.

"Where the hell is that woman?" Dive asked himself getting tired of looking for her. Tatsumaki was getting just as tired of searching for him as well.

"Where did the idiot go?" She sighed as her phone started ringing, "Hello?" She answered clearly not in the mood. An association member explained that a man was standing next to him saying he was searching for her. She was told he was found in the S-Class meeting room and rushed towards him before he caused anymore trouble.

"There you are Tatsumaki!" Dive exclaimed happy he could get out of there. That was until he saw how angry she was at him for wandering off on his own. After scolding him they walked out of the HQ. They started heading towards her apartment and she explained that he was going to have to wait for the association to send them a letter telling them his rank.

"You better have gotten S-Class." Tatsumaki told him as he walked around her apartment. You'd have to be stupid not to with the scores you got during the physical exam.

"I am by no means stupid." Dive explained to her, "I may have trained in the wild but I studied as well."

"How did you study when you never left that wasteland?" She asked, curious as to how he got a hold of anything he could read out there.

"I had a master that demanded I learn how the world works." He continued, "He said if I didn't my strength wouldn't mean anything if I made enemies with the world."

"A master?" Tatsumaki asked even more confused than before, "You had a master out there?"

"Yeah he was a hermit I came across during my training." He stated remembering his old master, "He died from old age a few years after I met him."

"I'm sorry for making you think about that." She said looking down, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No it's fine," He said with a smile, "I saw it coming long before it happened. I had come to terms with it before it happened, plus I get to remember him every time I use the moves he taught me." She nodded at that wondering who this master was and how he made Dive so strong. He must have been wise if he made Dive study. The next day they got Dive's assessment for the hero exam. He did in fact get S-Class and was rank 12.

"Great job Dive." Tatsumaki said smiling, "You scored a 90, which is actually really good."

"Thanks Tatsumaki" He said smiling at her, "Hey do you mind if I call you Tats?"

"I don't care." Tatsumaki told him knowing he was getting tired of her long name. Which was fine with her, most people just called her Tornado. "By the way, what's your hero name?"

"I just put Dive," He explained, "It's too much trouble to come up with one." Tatsumaki agreed with him. She didn't even come up with hers the public gave it to her. Dive was getting bored just sitting around in her apartment. Tatsumaki figured this out fast, and realized he had nothing other than what he was wearing.

"We need to go shopping," Tatsumaki told him, "You need more clothes."

"Alright I hate just sitting around." Dive said walking towards her door, "Where are we going?"

"City-B," She explained, "It has really nice clothing shops." As she said this they both started flying towards City B. They scanned the city until the found a clothing shop he liked. It was a sporting store that had training clothes. Tatsumaki figured that was ok to wear as most of the time he would be in his hero clothes anyways. He grabbed some form fitting shirts, which Tatsumaki didn't notice. He tried on a black form fitting shirt and walked out to show her how it looked. Her jaw dropped when she saw how rigid his physique was. He looked like he could sharpens diamonds on his abs.

"You're staring you know." Dive laughed at her, "What? You like my muscles or something?"

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled her face turning bright red. Dive thought steam was about to come out of her ears. He continued to laugh as they checked out. He put his hoodie back on as they walked down down the busy street. Suddenly a random civilian ran up to her.

"Tornado of Terror will you marry me?" The obviously timid guy asked. To say Tatsumaki was shocked was an understatement. Dive, unfortunately for her, was too far back for the man the man to realize he was with her. "Please Miss Tornado!"

A crowd started gathering around. This was starting to irritate both Dive and Tatsumaki. Before it escalated anymore Dive pushed past though the crowd towards them. Tatsumaki looked like she was ready to kill the man.

"Who do you think you are?" Dive said with killer intent radiating off of him. The man just looked up at him ready for a fight.

"Who are you?!" The man yelled at Dive, "How dare you interrupt this special moment between us!" This obviously pissed Dive off. Tatsumaki watched as Dive took off his hoodie and handed it to her. The random man clearly realized his mistake when he saw just how big Dive was. He quickly scurried away as Tatsumaki calmed Dive down.

"Bastard got lucky that you were here." Dive said as he put his hoodie back on. "I was about to kill him."

"I know that's why I stopped you." Tatsumaki said smiling at him, "Thank you though."

"No problem Tats." Dive told her realizing the crowd was whispering about them, "GET A LIFE AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Dive yelled scaring every one of them. Tatsumaki just laughed as she saw the civilians running away. Dive was suddenly knocked into a building across the street.

"Hello little lady." A monster that looked like a giant cow-looking hybrid, "Why don't you forget about him and come with me?" Tatsumaki looked disgusted and angry at the fact that the monster just knocked Dive into a building. The monster started reaching towards her, but before she could react Dive kicked it the side of it's face sending flying down the street.

"_**Warning Demon Level threat detected in City B! All civilians are recommended to stay away and let the heroes handle it!"**_ An alarm system started blaring through out the city.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU PUNY HUMAN." The monster exclaimed full of rage, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" It's anger was nothing compared to Dive's. Before Tatsumaki could take another breath Dive was wailing on the poor monster.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. TRY. TO. TOUCH. TATS." Dive yelled hitting the monster in it's face between each word. Dive kicked the monster into the air far above the buildings. "HOW ABOUT THIS FOR AN ATTACK  
!" Dive began charging some kind of blue energy ball with both hands at his right side. Tatsumaki watched in amazement as the blue energy beam disintegrated the monster. The crowd began cheering for Dive as he powered down and walked back towards Tatsumaki.

"Wow Dive!" Tatsumaki said her jaw nearly dropping, "Did your master teach you that?" Dive simply nodded and telling her they should leave before anymore people come up. Tatsumaki agreed as they flew towards the HQ so Dive could get credit for his kill.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN One Punch Man OR Dragon Ball.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Good work Dive." An association member said as he uploaded the report into the his file. Dive nodded as he and Tatsumaki began to walk out of the building. Dive suggested going to eat because his stomach began growling. Tatsumaki agreed and suggested a cafe she likes to go to. Once they arrived at the cafe they got their seats and ordered their food. They sat in silence until their food arrived.

"This is really good." Dive said as he ate his cake, "Thanks for bringing me here Tats."

"No problem," She said smiling, "I like to come here from time to time. Can you tell me more about your training?" Dive nodded as he began explaining how he did strength training until it wasn't doing anything for him anymore.

"When it stopped helping I decided to walk the desert trying to figure out a new way to train." He explained, "That's when I came across my master sitting on a cliff's edge. He showed me several moves like the one you just saw as well as taught me all I needed to know about this world."

"What do you mean this world?" Tatsumaki asked not understanding what he meant, "You make it sound like you're an alien or something."

"Because I am," He stated as he sipped his coffee, "My mother sent me here because my planet was under attack and she wanted to allow me to live my life instead of being killed. I crashed in the same desert I trained in. That's why that facility wanted me. I wasn't from this world and they wanted to learn more about me."

"But you look like an everyday human." She stated wondering why that was.

"That's because our races are extremely similar. I'm from a warrior race known as Saiyans." He explained, "We love to fight strong enemies and that was why the aliens attacked my home."

"Do you know what happened to your planet?" Tatsumaki asking fearing the worst. Dive shook his head.

"I have no idea if anyone survived." He stated, "For all I know they could all be dead and I'm the last one." Tatsumaki didn't like that one bit. He shouldn't have had to go through that, and when he landed here he got stuck in that hell whole of a facility.

"That does explain how you are so strong though." Tatsumaki told he smiling, this cheered him up. "What if you were to find a wife here? Would you be able to have kids?"

"I don't know," He said shaking his head again, "Our races aren't that different so probably." Tatsumaki was glad he might be able to have a normal life here, and if his planet was destroyed he got to live. That was good enough for her.

"Well I won't tell anybody ok." She assured him. Dive was happy he could trust her. Not that he didn't, he just wasn't sure if she would freak out or not. Tatsumaki payed the bill and they walked out of the cafe happy and full. Wondering what they could do next the walked around a bit. Then Dive had an idea, why doesn't he spar with that bald guy from the exam. He was strong after all, maybe even stronger than him. Tatsumaki made a call to the HQ and they told her his address. They flew to City Z and knocked on his apartment door.

"Who are you?" The cyborg that answered his door asked the two of them, "Are you perhaps looking for my Sensei?"

"Yeah I want to spar with him since he was so strong at the exam!" Dive exclaimed, excited about the chance for a real challenge. The cyborg nodded and allowed them into the apartment.

"Hey Genos who are these guys?" The bald man asked the cyborg. "If they're bill collectors I don't want them here."

"No this man said he wanted to spar with you," Genos explained, "He says he took the exam whe nyou did and saw how strong you were."

"Well then I have nothing better to do today so sure. By the way my name's Saitama." Saitama explained to Dive and held his hand out"

"My name is Dive." Dive told Saitama, shaking his hand. Saitama told them about the spot he sparred with Genos at and they decided that be a good place. Tatsumaki lifted up Genos and Saitama while Dive flew towards the fighting grounds. Once they got there Genos and Tatsumaki got to a safe distance and prepared for the destruction. Dive got into a fighting stance and Saitama raised is right fist.

"Go!" Genos yelled, prompting the fight to start. The only thing the two could see were two air streams colliding with each other around the ground. Each time they impacted a crater appeared. Saitama landed a powerful punch to Dive's chest and knocked into the side of a cliff.

"Oops." Saitama said nonchalantly, "I thought he could handle a punch like that." Suddenly a blue light started coming out of the whole Dive made.

"HA!" Was the only thing Saitama heard when Dive appeared behind him and blue energy wave engulfed him. When the wave dissipated Saitama hand his hands in front of his face, a clear indication that he had blocked it.

"I think that's enough." Dive said powering down, "You're obviously the stronger one here. But I will surpass you!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Saitama said as he gave Dive a thumbs up. They said their goodbyes and both groups headed ff in their own directions. Tatsumaki was amazed at the power he and Saitama had. Dive just laughed and agreed with her.

"Well want to look for some monsters?" Dive asked as they reached City C.

"Yeah I feel like fighting something." Tatsumaki told him as they began to search for monsters around the city. They found a few monsters but they were dispatched in moments. They decided they would just go home and cook dinner.

"What can you cook?" Dive asked Tatsumaki. She just laughed at him.

"I can make a hotpot if you want." She explained to him. He nodded his head a went to take a shower. When he was done he put on a pair of clean baggy pants and walked into the dining room to see that the food was done and she was waiting for him. Her jaw went slack when she saw him shirtless.

"_His body looks even more rigid without a shirt than when he was wearing his form fitting one' _"She thought to herself.

"You're staring again Tats." Dive laughed as her face turned bright red again. He sat down and they began to eat. Tatsumaki was trying her best not look at his chest while she ate. They started talking about random things like the association and how he could get stronger.

"You think I could get the association to build a certain room?" Dive asked Tatsumaki. She looked up at him in confusion not know what he was getting at.

"Maybe they would if I put my word in on the subject." She stated, "What kind of room are we talking about?"

"I want a room that could simulate an increase in gravity." Dive explained, "If I could get used to higher levels of gravity than it should raise my strength even more." Tatsumaki called the HQ to ask.

"_**Miss Tornado, what can we do for you?" **_An association staff member asked her confused about the fact she called them instead of the other way around.

"Is there any way you could make a certain kind of training room?" She asked the man on the phone.

"_**It depends on what kind of room we're talking about."**_ He stated hoping she wouldn't go off on him.

"A room that can simulate an increase in gravity to raise strength." She answered, "If a person could get used to higher levels of gravity than the Earth's should feel like nothing to the person who trained."

"_**It's possible I'll ask the higher ups, one moment."**_ He said as he put her on hold, Tatsumaki hoped it wouldn't take forever. The staff member took her off hold shortly afterwards.

"_**Miss Tornado, they said we can try but no promises." **_He explained, **_"Will it be just for you or for any hero who wants to try it?"_** Tatsumaki thought for a moment before saying she wanted S-Class to be the only ones with access. The staff member agreed that they would like their highest heroes to be able to gain strength over C-Class. Tatsumaki ended the phone call and looked at Dive.

"And?" Dive asked her hoping they would, "What did they say?"

"They said they would try and that only S-Class would be able to use it." She explained smiling at the shine in his eyes. Dive was extremely pumped to try out the room if it actually worked. Days later the HQ called them back.

"_**Hello Miss Tornado?"**_ The staff member asked hoping he didn't interrupt her.

"Yes?" Tatsumaki questioned, "This better be important. I'm eating right now."

"_**The room is ready for testing." **_The staff member explained, **_"Do you wish to test it or do you have someone in mind?" _**Tatsumaki told him that she wanted the S-Class hero Dive to test it.

"_**Ah." **_ The staff member answered. _**"Is he with you at the moment?"**_

"Yes, why?" Tatsumaki asked looking at Dive. He seemed confused as to why the association was asking about him.

"_**Will you let him know the public gave him the hero name Torrent of Rage?" **_He asked her nicely. She agreed and hung up the phone. She told Dive his hero name and he liked it.


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN One Punch Man OR Dragon Ball.**

**Chapter 4:**

"I'm glad all of you could make it." A man named Sitch told the S-Class heroes in the meeting room, "Our seer has told us that the worst attack on Earth will happen in the next six months."

"Did she say anything else?" An old man asked Sitch.

"No Bang, she died right after telling us that." Sitch explained, "But her predictions are always 100% correct. We called you all here so that you have time to prepare." Saitama raised his hand. Sitch nodded to him to speak.

"For all we know that attack could happen tomorrow or even today." Saitama explained to the room. As soon as he said that the building shook violently. Before anyone could react Saitama jumped through the ceiling.

"What's going on?!" Sitch asked the staff member in control of the screen behind him. He told him that City A has been completely wiped out. The casualty report said 100% of the civilian outside of the HQ were killed.

"What are we sitting here for then let's go!" Dive said jumping through the hole Saitama made. There was a giant ship above what was left of City A. Dive saw Saitama going straight for the ship and followed his lead. He grabbed Saitama's hand and they flew through a hole Saitama had made with one of their mortars.

"We need to find the leader and take him out quickly." Dive said as him and Saitama walked the halls of the ship. The killed every alien that stood in their path eventually finding a big room with two aliens in it. One was sitting on the throne, so he had to be the leader, the other was standing next to the throne, he looked human. After the leader's long story about who he was and why he was attacking planets he and Saitama began their fight.

"So who are you?" Dive asked the human looking alien, "Spare me the monologue." The alien just laughed at Dive like he was stupid.

"You can't even recognize another Saiyan?" The man said grinning at Dive now, "And in case you're wondering our planet was destroyed. The only reason I'm alive is because I swore my loyalty to Lord Boros."

"That does answer my questions." Dive deadpanned, "Whatever, why don't we hurry this up." Dive was hoping in place ready for the fight.

"Still a warrior I see." The Saiyan said grinning again, "Alright let's do this then."

Before Dive could blink the Saiyan punched him hard enough to send Dive flying out of the ship straight to the ground next to the other S-Class. Dive got out of the crater and looked up to see the Saiyan flying towards him. Dive met him half-way and their fists collided with each other causing wind to blow past the other heroes. The two Saiyans traded blows at unbelievable speeds before their fight sent them to the ground. The other heroes could only see streaks of blow and purple colliding into each other. Their blows started throwing dust around the area. They stopped moving so fast when the other Saiyan started beating Dive around like a punching bag.

"_I-I can't keep up! He's too fast and too strong." _Dive thought as the Saiyan relentlessly knocked him around. _"I don't have a choice but to fight him though. Saitama's busy with Boros, and no one else here can handle him."_

Suddenly a large chunk of debris slammed into the Saiyan. Dive looked up to see Tatsumaki angry as hell and throwing debris like baseballs. Dive couldn't react fast enough as the other Saiyan kicked her in the side and sent her flying into the other S-Class.

"NO!" Dive screamed as he watched the dust clear and saw all the S-Class that weren't fast enough to dodge laying unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dive screamed as his hair switched between black and blonde and his eyes change between black and teal, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

With a sudden burst of yellow energy flowing around Dive his hair and eyes stayed blonde and teal. The other Saiyan couldn't believe what he was seeing. This couldn't possibly be the Super Saiyan transformation he he has been trying to achieve. Dive was glaring up at the Saiyan before disappearing and reappearing in front of him. The Saiyan flew back in shock at his speed. Dive wasted no time knocking the Saiyan around in the air, each attack becoming quicker and more powerful than the last. He knocked the Saiyan into the air and watched as he regained his posture. The Saiyan was clearly outmatched and frustrated.

"Fuck this! I'll blow this entire planet away before I lose to someone like you!" He screamed as he began charging a giant bright red energy ball over is head. When he was satisfied with it's size he threw Dive. Dive planted his feet on the ground and watched the attack get closer. He put his hands together and brought them to his side.

"KA..ME..HA..ME," Dive yelled out as his hands emitted a blue ball of energy, "HAAAA!" Everyone watched as the energy wave collided with the giant ball of energy.

"Do you think he can do it?" Recently awakened Tatsumaki asked Bang, "Can he save our planet?" Bang looked at her calmly.

"Look at their faces," He explained, "Torrent is completely calm while the enemy is struggling. The victor is clear if you ask me." Tatsumaki felt relieved that she didn't have to worry about Dive anymore.

"I CAN'T KEEP IT BACK!" The Saiyan yelled out as his attack was being pushed back like it never existed, "I'M GOING TO LOSE TO THIS SCUM?!" With that question he was engulfed in the two energy attacks. They continued until they reached the outer atmosphere. The explosion was an amazing display of light and fire.

"Finally," Dive sighed as he powered down from his Super Saiyan state, "I'm not cleaning this mess up." This caused Tatsumaki and Bang to laugh as Dive walked over to them.

"Tats," Dive said putting on a serious face, "follow me please." She nodded and followed him till they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"What's up?" Tatsumaki asked worried about why he was being so serious with her.

"Don't ever do something that reckless again." Dive said still looking serious, "You could have died! I thought you died! Do you have any idea how that made me feel, having to watch you get hurt in order to save me?!"

"I'm sorry." Tatsumaki said her head down, "I just didn't want you to die." Before she could react Dive hugged her tightly.

"Please don't ever do that again." Dive said sadness in his eyes, "If you died protecting me I don't know what I would do. Watching that just then made me snap and I couldn't hold back my anger."

"I guess you live up to your name." Tatsumaki said giggling, "And at least you got stronger from that incident." Dive nodded in agreement as he walked back to the other S-Class heroes.


	6. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN One Punch Man OR Dragon Ball.**

**Chapter 5:**

"What the hell?!" Dive got woken up by Tatsumaki screaming. He jumped out of his bed and ran towards her room. He nearly kicked the door off it's hinges thinking she was in trouble, but she was screaming in her sleep.

"Tats!" Dive said running to her side, "Wake up!" He yelled trying to get her to awaken from her nightmare. She was wasn't responding to him. He grabbed her shoulders and started lightly shaking her. She stopped screaming and her eyes started to open. As she looked up at Dive she started crying and hugged him tight.

"You're ok now." Dive said trying to console her, "You don't have to worry anymore." He held her for what felt like an eternity.

"You want some water?" Dive asked when her sobs stopped. She nodded her head wiping the tears away. He walked to the kitchen and filled up a cup before heading back to her room. When he entered she was sitting with her knees to her chest.

"Can you stay in here for the rest of the night?" Tatsumaki asked as he handed the cup to her. Dive nodded as he sat back against the wall beside her. "You can sleep up here." She told him while pointing towards her bed.

"Are you sure?" Dive asked not wanting to intrude her personal space. She nodded and made room for him on her bed. He climbed into her bed noting how soft it was compared to his. Tatsumaki made herself comfortable on his chest and they both feel back to sleep.

Dive woke up to her phone ringing. The caller ID said it was HQ, they probably had a mission for her. He leaned over and grabbed it. He quickly walked out of the room so he wouldn't wake up Tatsumaki.

"Hello?" Dive answered as he stepped into the living room.

"_**Hello who is this?" **_A staff member questioned, **_"Why do you have Miss Tornado's phone?"_** The staff member clearly not happy about a random man having Tatsumaki's phone.

"Its Torrent." Dive answered with an attitude, he hates it when people answer questions with questions.

"_**Oh! I'm sorry to have been rude to you Mr. Torrent!" **_The staff member's voice changed fast when he realized who had the phone, **_"Is Miss Tornado there?"_**

"She's asleep," His voice was not lacking any attitude, even after the staff member apologized. "What do you need from her?"

"_**There is a tiger class monster causing trouble in City C." **_The staff member answered timidly, his spine ran cold when he felt Dive's anger through the phone.

"You called at seven in the morning for a fucking tiger level monster?" Every word from his mouth was full of venom, "Wake up an A-Class because we aren't fucking doing it."

"_**Understood Mr. Torrent!" **_The poor man said as he hung up the phone. Tatsumaki walked into the living room yawning. Her hair was messed up and she still had sleep in her eyes.

"Who was that?" She asked him rubbing her eyes, "The association?"

"Yeah," Dive said handing her phone back to her, "they called you at seven in the morning for a tiger level threat." She shook her head while smiling. She was glad he answered because she probably would have flipped out. Since when did the S-Class have to deal with such low level trash? That was the job of the other classes.

"You ok?" Dive asked genuinely worried, "I rushed to your room as soon as I heard you scream."

"Yeah I noticed my door wasn't quiet in place." She said giggling, "Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking." She floated up to his face and pecked his cheek. Dive smiled at her, happy that she was ok.

"Want to go get breakfast?" He asked her as he went to his room, "Cause I'm hungry and don't feel like cooking."

"Yeah that sounds nice." Tatsumaki answered as she went to her own room to get dressed. Dive put on a red form fitting shirt and a pair of black pants. She decided on a baby blue shirt and a pair of shorts. They began to fly towards City B around 8:00, making small talk as they traveled.

"How about we just take today off?" Dive asked her as they walked into a small restaurant in a shopping center. Tatsumaki nodded her head as they sat in a corner booth. They ordered their food and planned on what to do for the rest of the day. After their breakfast they decided to test out the gravity room since they didn't get the chance to before. Dive payed the check and they made their way to the HQ.

"Oh Miss Tornado and Mr. Torrent what brings you here?" The man at the desk asked them as they walked in. They explained they wanted to test out the gravity room and the man had them escorted to it.

"How high does it go?" Dive asked one of the association's engineers over looking the test.

"If it works it can go up to 400 times Earth's gravity." the engineer explained, "I wouldn't recommend going that high though. There's no way of telling what that could do to someone." Dive nodded as he gave Tatsumaki his shirt and entered the room. It was a white room in the shape of a circle with a console in the center. He turned the gravity to 20 times Earth's gravity. Dive's legs almost buckled from the sudden increase in his weight.

"Woah!" Dive exclaimed as he straightened himself out, "That was a lot different than I expected." He began training to get used to the higher gravity by doing basic strength workouts. His muscles began aching almost an hour into his training. He decided that was enough for now and turned the gravity back to normal.

"So what do you think?" Tatsumaki asked him worried about what the increase in gravity would do to his body.

"That was amazing!" Dive yelled out as he left the room, "I already feel lighter in normal gravity." Tatsumaki giggled at him and handed him his shirt back. They thanked the engineers and left the HQ.

"Tats I've been thinking," Dive said looking at her, "You wanna go out with me?" That question took her by surprise.

"Yeah, I would love to." She told him smiling wide. They started walking around the city when a thought came to Dive.

"Tats," Dive turned to her, "You know how I can transform into a Super Saiyan?

"Yeah," She said looking up at him, "what about it?"

"I was wondering if it was possible reach a level beyond that." He said deep in thought.

"How could you go past such a powerful form?" She asked him not knowing how to help him here. He explained how rage unlocked Super Saiyan so maybe if something pushed him far enough over the edge he might be able to ascend again.

"I hope nothing ever pushes me that far," Dive stated, "but I can't help wanting to get stronger."

Tatsumaki understood, he had told her that he was from a warrior race when they ate at the cafe. It made sense that he wanted to get a stronger form. It was his race's way of life, it was in his blood to want to get as strong as possible.

"That's fine Dive," Tatsumaki said smiling up at him, "I know how you Saiyans are."

"Wait," Dive's eyes lit up, "I know he isn't a Saiyan but he is a martial artist. Bang may be able to help." Tatsumaki nodded and led to him towards Bang's dojo. To say the man was surprised was an understatement. He had two of the strongest people in the world just show up at his doorstep.

"What can I do for you Torrent-san?" Bang asked politely.

"I need your help Bang." Dive explained.

"What can an old man like me do for you?" Bang asked shocked at the fact that this monster of a man asked for his help.

"I was hoping since you were a fellow martial artist you might be able to help me surpass my first transformation." He continued, "I know that you probably can't, but I still wanted to try. I don't want to have another incident like the one that forced my first transformation out to have to happen again."

"I understand." Bang told him, "I can't promise anything but I can certainly try." Dive thanked him as stepped into the dojo. Bang only had one disciple name Charanko and he didn't seem very pleased with how Dive talked with Bang. Something about being more respectful when talking to his master. Dive didn't know what he was talking about and simply ignored him.

"Hey you!" Charanko called out for Dive, "I've had enough of you not giving my master the respect he deserves! I challenge you to a match so I can put you in your place." Bang was surprised at his student's actions.

"Charanko!" Bang yelled at his disciple, "Apologize to our guest!"

"What are the rules?" Dive asked taking his shirt and shoes off. Bang explained it will be anything goes except for serious or fatal damage. Dive just grinned as he started hopping in place.

"Your student is going to regret threatening Dive." Tatsumaki said staring at the two fighters. Bang just sighed and was prepared to have to go get medical supplies.

Bang signaled for the fight to begin. Charanko charged Dive intending to end this fast. Dive blocked every attack the young man sent at him. This fight was child's play to him, it was as if Charanko was moving in slow motion.

"_And I thought Tats was hot headed."_ Dive thought nonchalantly, _"He really thought he could beat me with his skill level?"_

Dive kicked Charanko's legs out from under him. The poor boy was being toyed with in front of his master. When he stood up Dive delivered a strong jab to his face. Charanko began tilting back but Dive grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the chin. Dive finished the fight by snatching Charanko by his face and slamming him onto the floor. Bang shook his head and helped his student off of the floor and told him to go sit down and think about what he did.

"The only thing I can really tell you to do Dive is to meditate." Bang told him pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry for my disciple's actions." Dive waved it off saying that Tats is even more hot headed. This prompted Tatsumaki to hit him in the head with his shoes using her esp. They said their good-byes to Bang and Dive got scolded all the way back to their apartment.


End file.
